


Being an Alpha Teen

by xHaruka17x



Series: SPN ABO Bingo 2017 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Castiel, Seventeen year old Destiel, Stealing, Teen Cas, Teen Dean, Twink Cas, sex toy, teen sexual situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: Alpha teen Dean knots the hole of his dreams.SPN ABO Bingo Challenge Entry.Square Filled: Knotting





	Being an Alpha Teen

**Author's Note:**

> A very huge thank you to Kamicom for the amazing art work!!!!  
> Check out her page! http://kamicom.tumblr.com/

 

_The sweet innocent laughs and adorable giggling was an addicting sound. The three Omega teens were jumping around on the white fluffy cloud-like mattresses as feathers from their pillow fight glided around them._

_Dean couldn’t stop looking at them. The Omegas were all dress in shear baby doll nighties, each with different colored lace panties. The joyful sounds of the Omegas were making his inner Alpha whine. He wanted to play too but he couldn’t move from where he sat. There may have been three pretty male Omegas prancing around, but only one held Dean’s attention._

_Dark unruly hair that made the young Alpha’s fingers itch to touch and pet. The Omega had creamy white skin with a beautiful smile that made Dean’s heart flutter. His body was lithe with all the right soft curves. Dean bit back a groan as Castiel, the gorgeous Omega being bent over playfully, aiming his perky ass right at the Alpha. Castiel looked back at Dean over his shoulder. The pretty creature’s stunning sky blue eyes crowned by black lashes were Dean’s undoing._

_“Come play Dean.” Castiel called out sweetly._

_Dean couldn’t take his eyes off the Omega and numbly nodded. The two Omegas in the background disappeared and it was just him and Castiel. The Omega dropped his pillow and made his way over to Dean. Castiel took the Alphas hands and placed them on his hips, only the thin light blue lace separating them._

_“Oh Dean…” Castiel smiled and bit his lip as he looked down at the Alpha’s lap. Dean was naked and hard…_

 

Dean woke up with a groan. As the cotton haze of his awesome dream slowly faded, he found himself in his bedroom and in his own bed with the grey and forest green striped sheets. The young Alpha took a deep breath and looked down. During the night he had rid himself of his boxers and was now casting an impressive tent with his bed-sheet just barely covering him. Dean was so hard, his heart was still pounding. He could still see Castiel behind his eyelids. The gorgeous Omega had no idea Dean even existed but it didn’t stop Dean from fantasizing about him.

The seventeen year old let his hand trail down to his hard cock and started to slowly massage the small knot that had started to form. Fuck, he wanted to knot Castiel so badly. He wanted to know how he felt and how he tasted.

Dean turned his face into his pillow and with his free hand reached for the proof of his madness. He retrieved the lace powder blue panties from under his pillow and brought the racy garment to his nose and inhaled deeply. The lingering scent of lilac and rain with dew of slick intoxicated the Alpha’s senses, making him moan as his cock throbbed in his hand.

Dean quickly jumped out of bed and rushed to take out his hidden compartment in his closet. With panties in hand and his slightly embarrassing investment in the other, he got himself comfortable on his bed.

Yesterday he had done two things he was red in the face just thinking about it. Like the pervert he started to think he was, a seventeen year old Alpha virgin with a raging knot to pop every few days, well his imagination wasn’t enough anymore. Dean had waited until the Omega swim team, which Castiel was on, had left the locker room unattended while they were at practice. Dean knew damn well which locker was Castiel’s and had been damn lucky the Omega didn’t bother with a lock on his locker. Yes, Dean Winchester stole the Omega’s lacy blue panties he now held against his nose like the pervert he felt he was. Dean had also drove to the next town over to a sex store he had found online that carried the ‘toy’ he had been thinking of purchasing for a while now. Well, having the panties made him decide to go for it and deal with the knowing smile the cashier had given him when he bought the damn thing. It had cost him two months allowance but he hoped it was worth it.

Omega Hole to knot. Equipped with unscented synthetic slick. Dean had had the choice between a spread thighs version or the bent over version. He had bought the later, he was an ass man. The reviews said it felt like a real Omega’s hole. It was especially designed to take knots and Dean was all too eager to pop his right now.

The young Alpha rubbed the panties over his nose once more before slipping them on the make believe Omega ass on his lap. He opened the slick bottle and coated his cock, moaning at the feel of it. Excitement spiked through him as he got himself situated on his back and positioned his cock at the hole. He slid the lace to the side, biting his lip pretending he was doing exactly this to Castiel before he slowly pushed into the hole.

Dean moaned loudly at the incredible feeling. So wet and surprisingly hot and tight caressing his cock in the best of ways. He growled as his toes curled when he started to thrust into the tight hole like a rutting Alpha. It didn’t take much for his knot to swell fully and a feeling of pride at its size came over Dean as he knotted the Omega sex-toy. He cried out as he flooded the channel of cum as he spilled out continuously until he was boneless and twitching.

“Cas…” He whined as he closed his eyes, pretending he was breeding the gorgeous Omega for real.

“EEWWW DEAN! You are so gross!!” Dean startled and reached for the bed cover as Sam gave him a scandalized face and the thirteen year old took off, leaving Dean’s bedroom door half way open.

“Sam!” Dean growled out as he tried to hide all of himself. He was going to be ‘stuck’ for a while until his knot when down. The teen Alpha could hear his brat of a baby brother blabbering to their father. Dean groaned in embarrassment.

“Dad! Dean is being gross!” The thirteen year old cried.

“Sammy, stop barging in on your brother” John growled out. Dean heard the hint of amusement in the elder Winchester Alpha’s tone as he got closer to his bedroom.

The only part of Dean that was sticking out of his mountain of sheets and blanket was his head as he felt his father hovering in his bedroom door. John grasped the door handle and slammed the door shut. “Dean! Learn to lock your damn door!”

Dean laid his head back on his bed and let out a sigh of relief. He yelped is shocked surprise as he pressed something on the toy and the hole was massaging his knot, gaining two more gasping orgasms out of him. Oh gods, if this was anything close to what a real Omega… to what Castiel could feel like... Dean trembled as a third climax hit him and he melted into the bed, thinking about the dark hair Omega with sky blue eyes and a cheeky smile.

 

**End**


End file.
